


Dangerous desire

by blackcrystaly



Series: Dangerous desire [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Kink, M/M, PWP, Possesive!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you bite me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous desire

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess this story is a bit of an experiment, so I beg of you to be patient with me. 
> 
> I'm deeply grateful to Leah_Ester who patiently betaed this story. Any remaining mistake is my own.

Hannibal’s red eyes were the first thing Will noticed that night when he walked into the man’s office. Even if he had never been able to read the psychiatrist’s emotions he could tell the other had to be really hungry for his irises to show such a color.

“Do you wish for me to wait outside until you’ve fed?” Graham asked politely

He’d had a vampire roommate while in the FBI Academy and had learnt a little about their proper etiquette. He knew most of them disliked being watched while they ate, be it from a donor or bottled, pretty much artificial, blood. Moreover, tonight wasn’t one of those nights where Will felt like he was about to break so he could actually give the other man the time he needed.

“That won’t be necessary, William,” Hannibal answered quietly while signaling to his unofficial patient to sit on the sofa.

“But your eyes have turned red…” the younger one pressed, not moving an inch from the place he was standing.

“Have they, now?” Lecter asked with a smile. “Would you feel safer if I take some blood before proceeding with our session?”

“I don’t feel scared, but I have been led to believe it’s uncomfortable for a vampire to be so hungry,” William tried to explain while moving to his assigned place, to prove he wasn’t afraid of the other.

“I’m afraid your information must have come from someone really young. I’m old enough not to feel terribly bothered by it,” the psychiatrist confessed. “And since you are my last patient for the night I certainly can wait that long to eat.”

William bit his lip uncomfortably at the idea of Hannibal biting down on some donor and taking his blood. He knew that the therapist fought for natural food, so there was no way he would resort to bottled or packed fluid. Will wondered how many people the older one had ready to feed him in exchange for either money or sexual pleasure.

 

Justin had explained it to him long ago and he had never forgotten. His roommate had been more than willing to show him how good the bite could feel, the blissful numbness it could bring. They had reached an agreement during their training years. When things got too much Will would let Justin feed from him until the only thing he felt was his own heartbeat. In the meantime the other would resort to artificial blood or the casual donor.

It had worked wonderfully until they chose different career paths and their deal came to an end. Sometimes he found himself missing those days and the feeling of fangs sliding into his flesh, a mouth attached to his neck, his blood becoming a part of another and the incredible feeling of being sexually satisfied and free of people’s emotions for a while.

 

“Do you dislike the idea of blood consuming?” Hannibal asked in a deceptively soft manner.

Several years ago some people tried to make a law that would force vampires to forfeit donors and forbid them from consume anything but the bottled blood that some companies produced en masse. The law was blocked and dismissed, which wasn’t a surprise since vampires had representatives and power, but the issue became controversial ever since.

“Not really,” Will answer truthfully. _Quite the contrary_ , he thought to himself.

The doctor made a non-committal sound.

“Have you experienced another episode of dissociation?” Lecter asked out of the blue, deciding to move the session along.

The brunette shook his head. There hadn’t even been a murder last week so he hadn’t felt the need to “hide” inside his own head. He had felt almost normal. Actually, he had been tempted to cancel tonight’s session but had decided that, since the FBI was paying, he would take advantage of it. Moreover, he really liked being able to spend time with someone as fascinating as Hannibal, a man who didn’t fear him or his power, who didn’t treat him like a lab rat or a freak.

“You need to speak for any therapy to work, William,” the psychiatrist reminded him for the umpteenth time.

The profiler looked at the vampire for a moment, studying the hard lines of his face and the firm planes of his body. The blond exuded self control and power. And he wanted that. He hadn’t felt this need to be under someone’s fangs since Justin… and even that couldn’t compare to the feeling he was experiencing. It was all consuming and made him almost giddy.

“Would you bite me?” Will asked, unable to stop his own words.

Doctor Lecter looked at the other man, surprised by the sudden request.

It wasn’t ethical of course, and the young professor was sure he would be rejected on the spot. The man would have to refer him to some other specialist. The profiler could only hope that Hannibal wouldn’t tell his boss the real reason why he couldn’t be in charge of William’s unofficial therapy anymore.

“That’s a dangerous request to make, William,” the man said with a smile.

It was Graham’s turn to be surprised. The answer hadn’t been the severe _no_ he had been waiting for. It wasn’t even a shocked scolding about proper behavior.

The brunette felt a boldness come over him and he stood up and walked over to Hannibal’s comfortable chair. Once there he put each hand on one of the armrests, effectively trapping the vampire and looked at the red eyes and the thin lips.

“It’s a serious one,” Will pressed, tempted to move a little forward and kiss the other man. But something inside made him stop, he wasn’t used to being the one who attacked and he doubted it would be a good idea with someone as dominant as Doctor Lecter seemed to be.

 

The therapist smiled dangerously and took the brunette by the back of his neck, pulling him down to take his lips in a punishing kiss. Their tongues entwined with each other, and the profiler could feel the dangerous fangs in the other’s mouth. The implicit danger excited him further and he moaned lowly.

“You are full of surprises, my dear William,” the man said once he broke the kiss.

The next thing the special agent knew, the small of his back was pressed against Hannibal’s desk. The man stood comfortably between his legs and was scenting his neck. William found that one of his hands was around the psychiatrist’s waist while the other was at the man’s nape.

“Did your mind catch up?” The older one asked almost sweetly, while he licked the side of the brunette’s neck.

“Yeah…” Will answered, since he knew that the other wanted to hear him. His heart was racing and his breathing was a little ragged, but it was probably just a normal reaction after being moved in high speed.

“Good boy,” Doctor Lecter praised him, while he used his hands to help him take off his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers.

“Hannibal!” William yelled surprised, as the cold air hit him.

The older one stopped his ministrations to look the profiler in the eye.

“Was I wrong in assuming that you wanted more than just my fangs on your neck?”

Graham blushed furiously and shook his head. He wanted all of it, of course, but he hadn’t been ready for the psychiatrist to simply act as if they had already talked about it.

“Good,” Hannibal said with an evil, confident smile. “Because I won’t just bite you, my dear William,” he explained while guiding the other’s upper body to rest against the hard surface of his desk. “Since you so boldly offered yourself up, you are mine for the taking. I won’t let you go until I’m fully satisfied…” the therapist promised.

The special agent knew he should be scared, but the effect of those words was the opposite: he got harder. Will could tell he had begun to leak and they weren’t even close to the main act. What would Hannibal think?

“You are so beautiful like this, my dear…” The other man calmed him down, as if he could read Will’s innermost thoughts.

Doctor Lecter took the brunette’s lips once more, letting his fingers play with the naked skin of the other. He pinched the hardened nipples and noticed how dark the green eyes got. His strong nails traveled down the torso applying soft pressure, making sure to leave behind pale red marks since the other wasn’t ready for more just yet.

Graham grabbed the back of Hannibal’s jacket and opened his legs even wider, granting him easy access to his pelvic area.

Hannibal moved his mouth to the side of the profiler’s neck and bit it softly, not using his fangs but letting him feel just the tip of them against the vulnerable skin, extracting soft whimpers from his willing prey. It had been a long time since he had taken such a beautiful and enticing donor.

“Hannibal… please?” Will begged, needing to feel more, to finally have the psychiatrist inside his body.

The therapist smiled against the heated skin while his hand freed the brunette’s restrained erection. Once he did the other closed his legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he found himself being savagely disrobed by a desperate Will Graham. His expensive jacket was unceremoniously taken off and thrown on the floor and his shirt would have followed the same sad fate if he hadn’t stopped his ministrations and taken off his belt to tie the green eyed one’s wrists over his head.

“Hannibal!” The special agent shouted in protest and moved around trying to free himself, but he was stilled promptly. A strong hand pushed his trapped hands against the desk while the dark red eyes called him into submission.

“My clothes won’t be treated like garbage, am I clear?” he asked while moving his hips to let the other feel his hardened flesh still covered by Italian trousers.

William nodded absently, knowing it would be the only way the therapist would move past his minor mistake.

Doctor Lecter knew that the brunette was only appeasing him and that wouldn’t do in the long run, so he decided a little lesson was in order. He moved to kiss his soon–to–be lover’s earlobe while a hand closed itself around the profiler’s hard-on strong enough to force him to attention.

“You should know I mean exactly what I say, my dear William, and I won’t be as forgiving next time,” Hannibal said softly.

 

 _Next time._ Hannibal had said there would be a next time! William almost came from the thought, or would have if the blond’s hand hadn’t prevented him from reaching completion. It hurt a little to be cut off from his orgasm and he whimpered in protest.

“None of that, my beautiful… bad pets get’s punished,” the man said in a teasing tone, but the young one could tell the truth behind those words and it sent shivers up his spine. “Yet, I’ll go easy on you this once.”

And with that he released the trapped shaft, knowing that Will would be on edge but unable to come on his own just yet. The therapist moved to take something from a nearby drawer and pushed a finger against the other’s entrance. It was time to get to the main course.

The profiler moaned and grunted at his still tied hands. He wanted to hug the other’s back to get better leverage, to feel him even closer!

Hannibal smiled knowingly. With his free hand he opened and pushed down his pants and underwear. While he prepared the professor’s body he went back to the man’s neck. William’s pulse was maddening. There was no doubt in his mind that the young one would come the moment he pierced the skin, so he would have to make sure he was inside the pliant body before feasting on the red blood he coveted.

A couple of minutes later his fangs finally closed on the skin he wanted to taste; his erection sheathed in Graham’s willing body.

The red liquid that touched his palate was wonderfully tasty and powerful. It was obvious that William had supernatural ancestry somewhere in his family tree. He could get addicted to such exquisite liquor. Still, he could tell he wasn’t the first one who had bitten this man and it made him furious. Even if he had suspected when the brunette offered his blood to him so confidently, having the proof of it was much worst.

He would make sure the young one confessed everything about the trespasser and he would ensure that his pet never saw the other vampire again.

 

William felt enthralled. This was exactly the feeling he had been chasing for so long. The amazing sensation of being taken, owned, cared for and the silence that came with it. Hannibal’s control over his thoughts and emotions made the experience even better for Will. Sure, Justin had been a considerate lover and tried to keep his mental shields as strong as he could during their intimacy, but there wasn’t a single time where he wouldn’t end up projecting something usually not sexually related. Since the vampire tended to see that aspect of their exchange in quite a cold light it always made William feel a little bad after it was over, as if he had been taking advantage of the other man.

Hannibal, instead, was just short of perfection. The man managed to make him feel unique and wanted, desired. His fangs had pierced Will’s skin expertly, making him shudder in anticipation, while his cock invaded Will’s willing body in a strong thrust. The way he drank his blood slowly, as if tasting an expensive wine, and how he moved in and out of his body with the same rhythm; it made him squeeze his inner muscles and beg in an attempt to get more, faster and harder. Eventually, the blond complied.

A moment later the special agent finally came, his body going stiff as he passed out from the shear strength of the orgasm.

 

Hannibal slowly released his new lover. First, he took his fangs out of Will’s neck and closed the wounds with his tongue. He left behind the puncture marks to warn off any potential competitors and let special agent Jack Crawford know that from now on the brunette wasn’t his to play with. Not that the werewolf had ever tried to bed the brunette, since he was already mated, but Hannibal had seen the sometimes lustful way Crawford looked at his William.

Then he slowly pulled out of the man’s body, trying not to cause him unnecessary discomfort. Finally, he released Graham’s wrists, noticing with disgust that his belt had left some marks on the skin. He would have to buy a pair of handcuffs that would restrain Will without causing such hurt in the future.

Doctor Lecter rearranged his clothes, deciding he would take a shower later and took the still passed out man in his arms. He carried him to the bathroom since he needed to be cleaned before being taken to bed. The fact that he was still pretty much out cold from his orgasm surely helped matters. Hannibal used his preternatural speed do that chore quickly enough not to disturb his lover. He wasn’t worried, knowing exactly how badly the green eyed one needed to let go and that he was simply resting, his mind and body disconnected for a little while.

 

With the outmost care, the therapist laid his charge on the bed and returned to the bathroom to take care of himself. Once he was clean, Hannibal put on a robe and went downstairs; he had to make sure he had food enough for his beautiful pet. He looked in the freezer and decided they would be able to manage for the next two days since his last kill had barely been touched.

A vampire serial killer was something unheard of and that’s one of the reasons he had been so successful as the Chesapeake Ripper. The other was that he killed as a human would and the one who could eventually point the police his way was currently sleeping under his roof after begging for his bite. So he felt pretty confident that he had many years of playing ahead. Of course, he would eventually have to change cities or something of the kind if he didn’t want anyone to suspect a supernatural creature behind the killings, but he could work that out when the time came.

Tomorrow night he would go hunting, the therapist decided. Now that William was his, he would make sure the young man ate properly. He was surprised at his own possessiveness, but he had learnt long ago to listen to his instincts on the important things.

Once everything was settled he went back to bed and took the other in his arms. William’s breathing had calmed down as had his heart rate and Hannibal could tell the man was enjoying a peaceful sleep. He would give the man half an hour before waking him up… After all, his hunger was far from satisfied…

**Author's Note:**

> After writing another chapter I decided it was better to make this into a finished series with the same warnings: there will be one shots so I'm marking it as finished since I haven't written any more than this.
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
